


Una Vez Mordido y Dos Veces Tímido

by ShippingTrain



Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Angst with a Happy Ending, But mostly angst, Cyrus is a fool, I listened to Last Christmas one too many times, Jonah is a sad boy, M/M, Rated T for swearing, Spanish Translation, also vaguely inspired by Back to December by T Swift, not TJ friendly
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:33:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23439994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShippingTrain/pseuds/ShippingTrain
Summary: “Él está jugando Yo Nunca He con Buffy y Marty, están en la habitación de Andi.”“¿Qué?” Jonah parpadeó.“Cyrus,” Bex bajó su voz. “En caso de que quieras evitarlo.”“Oh.” Así que, aparentemente incluso la madre de Andi sabe que pasó entre él y Cyrus.
Relationships: Jonah Beck/Cyrus Goodman
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Una Vez Mordido y Dos Veces Tímido

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cones_McMurphy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cones_McMurphy/gifts).
  * A translation of [Once Bitten and Twice Shy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16873389) by [Cones_McMurphy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cones_McMurphy/pseuds/Cones_McMurphy). 



> Holi, soy su traductor de confianza :3, otra de la fics Jyrus super infravaloradas traducida al español. Disfrutenla Jyrus shippers hispanohablantes ;D

Si hubiese un lugar en el que Jonah no quería estar un sábado por la noche, era estar sentado en el sofá, viendo _Realmente Amor_ con su madrastra, Anna y Jules, su hermana de doce años. Pero era pasar una noche ligeramente incómoda viendo a Alan Rickman engañando a Emma Thompson, o ir a la Fiesta de Navidad de Andi. Claro, la fiesta de Andi sería una oportunidad para ver a sus amigos de secundaria que no había visto en meses. Y seguro, Andi estaba bastante molesta cuando él dijo que no podía ir. Pero ir significaría ver a Cyrus y eso… Eso no era algo que Jonah pudiese manejar.  
  
Era un poco ridículo, si él era honesto consigo mismo. Conocía a Cyrus, y en el peor de los casos volver a verlo podía ser un poco incómodo y doloroso, pero no era como si Cyrus se esforzara por que fuera así. Cyrus aún se preocupaba por Jonah—o al menos Jonah esperaba que sí. Pero era difícil de decir. Ellos no habían terminado bien las cosas esa noche, y Jonah no había hecho nada para corregir los errores de esa fría noche de Diciembre. Había pasado casi un año desde la última vez que habían hablado, y Cyrus nunca hizo nada para comunicarse.

Para ser justos, Cyrus fue quién pisoteó el corazón de Jonah. ¿Qué se suponía que debía hacer Jonah después de ese proverbial golpe? ¿Seguir siendo amigo de Cyrus, tragarse su dolor, y fingir que nunca pasó nada? Esa no era una opción. Necesitaba tiempo para sanar. Se lanzó en su segundo semestre de la universidad, realmente se esforzó para que le fuera bien en todas sus clases, y para cuando llegó el verano, las heridas en su corazón habían desaparecido. Pensó que incluso podría tratar de ver a Cyrus nuevamente, pero luego Cyrus consiguió una cara pasantía en New York durante el verano, por lo que esos sueños se anularon.  
  
Y así es cómo Jonah Beck pasó un año sin hablarle a Cyrus Goodman.  
  
“Jonah,” Anna, habló y sacó a Jonah de su melancolía. “Ni si quiera estás viendo la película.”  
  
Jonah se encogió de hombros. “Ya la he visto.”  
  
“Sabes,” dijo Jules, “Son sólo las 8:30. Aún podrías ir a la fiesta.”  
  
“No quiero ir,” Jonah sacudió su cabeza. “Además, le dije a Andi que estaba enfermo.”  
  
“¿Y crees que ella se lo creyó?” Anna se burló. Anna fue la primera persona a la que Jonah le contó en secundaria, casi por accidente, justo después de que se casara con su padre, y desde entonces, ella ha sido su más grande apoyo. “Estoy seguro de que Cyrus le contó lo que pasó entre ustedes dos.”  
  
Jonah no dijo nada.  
  
“¿No quieres ver a tus amigos?”  
  
Jonah suspiró y se levantó. “Bien. Iré.”  
“¡Ese es el espíritu!”  
  
“Pero no me lo pasaré bien.”  
  
“ _Jonah_.” Anna frunció sus labios y sacudió su cabeza.  
  
Y luego Jonah estaba conduciendo hacia la casa de Andi, la ansiedad ya se acumulaba en su pecho. No tenía idea de cómo sería volver a ver a Cyrus. Jonah podía imaginarlo, riéndose con Buffy, vistiendo un suéter cursi de Hanukkah para luchar contra toda la mierda navideña, insistiendo que su presencia la convertía en una fiesta sagrada, _no_ una fiesta navideña. Jonah no pudo evitar la sonrisa que apareció en las esquinas de sus labios con el pensamiento. _Maldición_. Agarró el volante con fuerza mientras doblaba la esquina hacia la calle de Andi.  
  
Aparcó y caminó lentamente por la acera, sus pies cada vez más pesados con cada paso, su corazón latía salvajemente en su pecho. _Date la vuelta, vuelve al auto, vuelve a casa._  
  
De alguna manera logró llegar a la puerta, y luego se las arregló para tocar la puerta. Bex lo dejó entrar, viéndose un poco sorprendida de verlo. “Pensé que estabas enfermo.”  
  
“Cambié de opinión.”  
  
Bex asintió con la cabeza. “Él está jugando Yo Nunca He con Buffy y Marty, están en la habitación de Andi.”  
  
“¿Qué?” Jonah parpadeó.  
  
“Cyrus,” Bex bajó su voz. “En caso de que quieras evitarlo.”  
  
“Oh.” Así que, aparentemente incluso la _madre_ de Andi sabe que pasó entre él y Cyrus.  
  
 _Fan-maldito-tástico._  
  
Jonah se dirigió hacia la fiesta, saludando a sus amigos y mostrando su característica sonrisa de Jonah Beck. La mayoría de gente estaba dando vueltas y poniéndose al día, así que Jonah se acomodó en el sofá y sacó su teléfono. Se desplazó por Twitter durante unos minutos antes de que una voz le hiciera quitar la vista de la pantalla.  
  
“¡Jonah! ¡Viniste!” Buffy le estaba sonriendo. “Me alegra ver que te sientes mejor.”  
  
Jonah sonrió, genuinamente esta vez. “¡Buffy! ¡Ha pasado tanto!” Se levantó y la envolvió en un abrazo. “¿Cómo has estado?”  
  
“Oh, lo mismo de siempre,” Marty se rió, pasándole a Buffy una soda que debió haber traído de la cocina. “Sigue siendo mejor que yo en todo.”  
  
“No todo.” Buffy le rodó los ojos a su novio. “Haces mejores masajes de pies que yo.”  
  
“Me alegra tener algún uso.”  
  
La sonrisa de Jonah creció. Había extrañado ver a Buffy y Marty juntos. De todas las relaciones de secundaria, ellos habían durado más. Tenían algo real, Jonah podía verlo en sus ojos. Pero tan feliz como estaba por ellos, todavía deseaba poder tener eso con alguien.  
  
Abrió su boca para hablar, pero fue interrumpido por el sonido de su nombre.  
  
 _“¿Jonah?”_ Cyrus prácticamente chilló desde el otro lado de la habitación y el corazón de Jonah se detuvo, su aliento se atascó detrás de su garganta. Cyrus se veía bien, por supuesto que sí. Había dejado crecer sus rizos naturales, para que así cayeran por su frente y enmarcaran esos suaves ojos marrones que Jonah amaba tanto. Llevaba un suéter cursi, como Jonah había predicho: una menorá pegada al torso y las palabras “ESTÁ ENCENDIDO” en el pecho.  
  
“Cyrus…”  
  
Cyrus cruzó la habitación dirigiéndose a Jonah, deteniéndose justo frente a él. “Yo…”  
  
“No tenemos que hacer esto.” “ _Creí que estabas enfermo._ ” Hablaron al mismo tiempo.  
  
“Cyrus, por favor, podemos solo. ¿No hablar?”  
  
“Oh.” La cara de Cyrus cayó, y Jonah supo que había dicho algo incorrecto.  
  
“Digo, así no,” Jonah sacudió su cabeza. “Quiero decir, Podemos sólo… pretender que lo que pasó el año pasado nunca pasó.”  
  
Cyrus frunció los labios. “Jonah…”  
  
“Cyrus, por favor,” Jonah trató de tragarse el pánico que sentía crecer como un nudo en el fondo de su garganta, “Realmente me heriste. Pero sané. No abras esas heridas.”  
  
Cyrus se desinfló. “Lo siento.”  
  
“No es tu culpa que no sientas lo mismo,” Jonah se encogió de hombros. “No te guardo rencor, pero preferiría poner todo eso detrás nuestro.”  
  
La cabeza de Cyrus se levantó rápidamente. “Usaste tiempo presente.”  
  
Jonah se encogió de hombros “Si, ¿y?”  
  
“Entonces, ¿te sientes de la misma manera que el año pasado?” Cyrus preguntó cuidadosa y lentamente, como si tuviera miedo de que si hablaba muy rápido, rompería algo.  
  
Jonah se sonrojó y asintió. Siempre amaría a Cyrus, sin importar cuanto tiempo hubiera pasado. El primer amor era así de profundo.  
  
Cyrus se mordió el labio. “Creo que… deberíamos ir a algún lado a hablar de esto.”  
  
Jonah frunció el ceño. “Hablar sobre… ¿qué?”  
  
“Lo que pasó el invierno pasado,” Cyrus dijo calladamente. “Nosotros… _todo_.”  
  
Jonah frunció el entrecejo. Él no podía entender por qué Cyrus insistía en desgarrar viejas heridas. Parecía innecesariamente cruel pasar por todo eso, ¿y para qué? ¿Para limpiar su consciencia de todo el dolor causado? Pero Cyrus le estaba dando esa mirada—como un cachorro perdido que lo siguió a su casa—y Jonah no podía decir que no. Apretó la mandíbula, furioso consigo mismo por seguir siendo tan suave con Cyrus, asintió.  
  
“Está bien, está bien,” Jonah suspiró. “Como sea. Podemos hablar. ¿Pero podemos ir a otro lugar un poco más privado?”  
  
Cyrus asintió. “Vamos a caminar.”  
  
Jonah no dijo nada. Solo siguió a Cyrus mientras se ponía su abrigo, gorro, y botas, y se dirigía al aire helado. Ya no estaba nevando, pero todo el mundo llevaba puesta una cobija blanca. Si el corazón de Jonah no estuviera tan pesado, tal vez habría apreciado cuan hermoso era. En su lugar, lo único que podía procesar era el ansioso latido de su corazón.  
  
“Entonces,” Jonah titubeó. “Querías hablar. Así que habla.” Podía escucha la dureza en su voz, pero de alguna manera se sintió separado de ella. Como si se estuviera viendo a sí mismo en una película.”  
  
“Jonah…” Cyrus suspiró. “Lo siento. Cometí un error.”  
  
“Tú…” La boca de Jonah se secó. “¿A qué te refieres?”  
  
“Me refiero a que manejé todo mal,” Cyrus reajustó su bufanda. “Y he pasado todo el año pensando cómo arreglar las cosas.”  
  
Jonah resopló. “Por lo que he oído, has tenido un gran año. Fuiste a New York en verano.”  
  
“¿Y eso que importa?” Cyrus sacudió su cabeza. “Fui sin ti. Fui sin mi mejor amigo.” Cyrus paró, tomando el brazo de Jonah para que lo mirara a los ojos. “Jonah. Te extraño tanto.”  
  
“Si, bueno, ¿de quién es la culpa?” escupió Jonah, antes de caminar rápidamente. ¿Acaso Cyrus esperaba que lo perdonara tan fácilmente? Sólo porque aún tuviera sentimientos por él no significaba que aún no estuviera herido, y enojado.  
  
“¡Jonah!” Escuchó detrás de él, pero no paró. No quería discutir con Cyrus, así que siguió caminando hasta que la burbuja de rabia en su pecho volviera a su subconsciente. Levantó la vista para descubrir que sus pies lo habían llevado al parque donde solía practicar Ultimate Frisbee, justo debajo de la vieja y parpadeante farola. Por supuesto. La escena del crimen. Jonah se maldijo a sí mismo y a su desesperado y tonto corazón.

  
  
 **HACE UN AÑO  
  
** _Jonah caminaba ansioso, la nieve crujiendo bajo sus pies. Le había enviado un mensaje de texto a Cyrus hace quince minutos, pidiéndole que se encontrara con él en el parque. Sabía que era una tontería arrastrar a Cyrus a la nieve y al frío, pero al menos había salido el sol. Y ese campo era donde se conocieron, así que se veía… romántico.  
  
_ _Cyrus llegó, con las mejillas rojas por el frío, y el corazón de Jonah dio un vuelco._

 _“Okay, ¿qué es tan importante que me alejaste de Project Runway?” Cyrus hizo un puchero adorable. “Estaba tan cómodo y tranquilo.”  
  
“Cyrus…” Jonah estaba repentinamente sin aliento. Dio un paso hacia adelante, tomando la enguantada mano de Cyrus. “Tengo algo que decirte.”  
  
Los ojos de Cyrus se abrieron mucho. “¿Jonah?”  
  
“Aquí es donde nos conocimos.”  
  
Cyrus asintió lentamente. “También conociste a Buffy aquí.”  
  
“Si,” Jonah se encogió de hombros. “Pero no me enamoré de Buffy.”  
  
“¡¿Qué?!” Los ojos de Cyrus casi salían de su cráneo.  
  
“Estoy enamorado de ti, Cyrus.” Jonah había planeado demasiados monólogos, pero al final solo salió así, rápido y poco elegante. “He estado enamorado de ti por mucho tiempo. Y tenía que decírtelo. Tu amistad significa todo para mí, pero—”  
  
“No, no,” Cyrus alejó su mano de la de Jonah, sus ojos ya llenos de lágrimas. “Esto no puede estar pasando. Tú no puedes estar enamorado de mí.” Miró a los ojos de Jonah desesperadamente. “Por favor, por favor, no estés enamorado de mí.”  
  
El corazón de Jonah cayó a sus pies. “Cyrus, yo—“  
  
“Tengo que verme con Buffy,” dijo Cyrus, “me tengo que ir. Lo siento, Jonah.”  
  
Y luego Cyrus se volteó y se fue, dejando a Jonah en la nieve como un completo idiota.  
  
_  
  
“Jonah,” Cyrus se apresuró, sacando a Jonah de su recuerdo, “Lo siento, Lo siento tanto. La cagué. Sé que la cagué.”  
  
Jonah levantó su mano. “No tienes que hacer esto.”  
  
“No, si tengo que.” Cyrus bajó la mano de Jonah, entrelazando sus dedos. “Cuando me dijiste que estabas enamorado de mí, entré en pánico. Eras mi mejor amigo, significabas todo para mí.”  
  
Jonah tragó grueso. “Tiempo pasado.” _  
_  
El agarre de Cyrus en la mano de Jonah se afianzó. “Aún significas todo para mí, incluso si he hecho una mierda de trabajo demostrándolo durante este año. Pero tienes que entender, cuando me dijiste eso, aún estaba procesando mi ruptura con TJ. Si, habían pasado unos cuantos meses, pero TJ y yo estuvimos juntos durante dos años. Y sabes cuán difícil fue para mí cuando rompimos. La idea de pasar por eso contigo… Siempre has importado más que TJ…”  
  
Jonah no estaba seguro cuándo fue que empezó a llorar, pero calientes lágrimas estaban bajando por sus frías mejillas. “¿Pero por qué?,” luchó para formar palabras, mientras retiraba su mano se Cyrus, “¿Por qué pensaste que te dejaría como TJ lo hizo? Rompió contigo con un mensaje, por Dios. ¿Es eso lo que piensas de mí?” _  
  
_“¡No!” Cyrus gritó. “No, por supuesto que no. Es lo que yo pienso de mí mismo.”  
  
Y así, cada onza de ira en Jonah se había ido, y su voz salió baja e incierta. “¿Qué?”  
  
“Mis padres se divorciaron cuando yo tenía ocho. Durante la primera década de mi vida, pude ver su miserable matrimonio de cerca y personalmente. Y cuando se volvieron a casar, pude ver esas relaciones degradarse con el tiempo. Vine de dos personas que nunca pudieron llegar a encontrar el amor. Creí que tal vez yo era diferente, cuando empecé a salir con TJ. Pero me equivoqué.”  
  
“Fue _él_ , Cy” Jonah sacudió su cabeza. “Siempre fue un cretino.”  
  
Una pequeña sonrisa apareció en las esquinas de los labios de Cyrus. “Me llamaste ‘Cy’ de nuevo.”  
  
Jonah se encogió de hombros. “Si, bueno, supongo que los viejos hábitos tardan en morir o como sea.”  
  
“Debí haber manejado mi inseguridad mejor, ahora sé eso. He estado en terapia este año,” Cyrus respiró hondo. “Y estoy tratando realmente de dejar de pensar en mí mismo como, ya sabes, fundamentalmente inamable y todo eso.”  
  
“Cyrus…”  
  
“Lo sé, lo sé, soy el hijo unos psiquiatras, ¿por qué no lo hice antes?” Cyrus forzó una risa. “Puedo ser un poco testarudo a veces.”  
  
Jonah no pudo evitar rodar los ojos. “Eso es un hecho.”  
  
Cyrus se rió, y Jonah sintió una ligereza que no había sentido en un año. Por un momento, se sintió como si fueran ellos de nuevo. Eran CyrusYJonah otra vez. Dios, Jonah había extrañado esto, solo hablando y bromeando, mucho.  
  
“Aquí está el resultado final, Jonah”, Cyrus respiró hondo. “Estoy enamorado de ti. Siempre he estado enamorado de ti. Desde que nos conocimos, aquí. Y aún estoy asustado, Dios, aterrorizado. Pero no sé, supongo que no sería tan atemorizante tomar este salto, ¿si lo tomo contigo?” Los ojos de Cyrus estaban abiertos en anticipación. Jonah titubeó.  
  
“Cyrus… No lo sé…” Jonah tiró de un hilo suelto de sus jeans. “Todavía te amo, pero realmente me heriste y yo… simplemente no lo sé.”  
  
Cyrus suspiró triste. “Entiendo.” Extendió su mano para que Jonah la estrechara. “¿Al menos podemos volver a ser amigos?”  
  
Jonah sonrió y gentilmente tomó la mano de Cyrus. “Por supuesto que podemos.” La mano de Cyrus estaba tibia y su agarre era firme y Jonah odiaba tener que dejarla ir _. ¿Qué es estoy haciendo? ¿En serio lo estoy rechazando? Lo amo. ¿Estoy cometiendo un error? ¿Pero cómo puedo confiar en él?_ La respiración de Jonah se hizo más rápida al mismo tiempo que se aceleraba su corazón. El mundo empezó a girar, y Jonah luchó contra la bilis que se le alzó en la garganta.  
  
  
“¿Jonah?” Cyrus preguntó gentilmente. “¿estás bien?”  
  
“B-Bien.”  
  
“No te ves bien.” Cyrus levantó una ceja. “Y aún estás estrechando mi mano.”  
  
“Oh.” Jonah la soltó. “Lo s-siento.”  
  
“En serio, Jonah.” Cyrus frunció el ceño. “Puedo decir que estás entrando en pánico.”  
  
“Esto es, es solo”, Jonah respiró temblorosamente, con lágrimas en las comisuras de sus ojos.

“Oye, oye”, dijo Cyrus suavemente, poniendo una mano sobre el hombro de Jonah. “Respira conmigo. Recuerda, inhala 8, mantén 6, exhala 7”.

Jonah asintió con la cabeza y trató de disminuir su respiración para que coincida con el ritmo lento de Cyrus.

“Lo prometo, todo está bien, Jonah”, la voz de Cyrus era firme y cálida. “Sé que esto ha sido mucho. Sé que te lastimé. No tienes que decidir nada ahora. No hay presión de mi parte.”

“Gracias”, logró Jonah, su ritmo cardíaco finalmente normalizándose.  
  
“Por supuesto”, Cyrus extendió vacilante una mano enguantada hacia la mejilla de Jonah. Jonah se apoyó en su toque casi reflexivamente. “Fuimos mejores amigos una vez y, a partir de ahora, volveremos a ser mejores amigos”. No quiero volver a pasar por el dolor de perderte de nuevo. Casi me mata, Jonah. Solo pregúntale a Buffy. Cyrus dejó caer su mano. “Además, de alguna manera, creo que de verdad extraño oírte hablar sobre Ultimate Frisbee.”  
  
Jonah se rió. “Gee, gracias.”  
  
Cyrus le devolvió la sonrisa. “Hey, ahí están esos famosos hoyuelos de Jonah Beck.”  
  
“Si,” Jonah inhalo bruscamente. “Siempre fuiste bueno calmándome.”  
  
“Hey, todos mis padres son psicólogos,” Cyrus se encogió de hombros. “Está en mi sangre.”  
  
Era más que eso, se dio cuenta Jonah. Cyrus conocía a Jonah mejor que nadie en el mundo, tal vez incluso mejor que Jonah se conocía a veces. Cyrus siempre sabía exactamente qué decir para hacer retroceder a Jonah cuando nadie más podía hacerlo. Eso fue todo Cyrus Goodman. El hombre que amaba más que cualquier otra cosa en el mundo. “Cyrus…”  
  
“¿Sí?”  
  
Había tanto que Jonah quería decir. _Siempre te voy a amar. Aún quiero estar contigo. Te perdono_. Pero todas las palabras que quedaron en su garganta. Cyrus lo miró expectante, así que hizo la única cosa que podía. Puso sus brazos alrededor de Cyrus, lo acercó, y lo besó. Los labios de Cyrus estaban fríos y agrietados, pero el sentimiento en el pecho de Jonah era caluroso y cosquilloso. Fue todo lo que Jonah había imaginado que se sentiría besar a Cyrus —Familiar y nuevo al mismo tiempo. Se separaron, y Jonah retrocedió.  
  
“Cyrus…” Jonah tragó nerviosamente. “¿Podemos volver a empezar?”  
  
Cyrus sonrió, “Me encantaría,” y extendió su mano para que Jonah la estrechara. “Hola, soy Cyrus Goodman. Soy virgo, segundo año en la universidad, y un absoluto idiota.”  
  
Jonah tomó su mano, “Gusto en conocerte Cyrus. Soy Jonah Beck. Me encanta el Ultimate Frisbee, pero creo que tú me gustas más.”  
  
“¡Jonah!” Cyrus se sonrojó.  
  
“¿Qué?” Jonah fingió inocencia, parpadeando. “Es lo que debí haberte dicho el primer día que nos conocimos.”  
  
Los ojos de Cyrus se abrieron antes de lanzarse hacia delante para capturar los labios de Jonah en otro beso. Este era más largo y más profundo y Jonah estaba seguro de que Cyrus podía sentir su corazón latir fuera de su pecho. Jonah habría besado a Cyrus para siempre, pero sintió algo frío en la nuca. Se apartó y abrió los ojos para ver que nevaba. Sonrió y se inclinó hacia delante para descansar sus frentes juntas.  
  
“Está nevando,” Fue todo lo que Jonah pudo decir.  
  
“Me di cuenta”, los ojos de Cyrus se arrugaron. “¿Que hacemos ahora?”  
  
“Creo que...” Jonah se frotó la nuca. “Creo que volvemos a la fiesta de Andi y pasamos un rato juntos. Tenemos mucho que ponernos al día. Y luego, tal vez en algún momento de esta semana, podemos compartir algunos Baby Taters en The Spoon.” Apartó su mano de su cuello y extendió la mano hacia Cyrus, juntando sus dedos. “Sólo nosotros dos.”  
  
Cyrus sonrió lentamente. “Me encantaría.”  
  
“Es una cita.”

**Author's Note:**

> H A I L J Y R U S


End file.
